


Like a New Toy

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: A Bit Of A Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River gets to know a version of her husband that she's never met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a New Toy

River Song sat on a stool at the bar of one of New New York's more exclusive hotels, exactly the right amount of leg and cleavage on display that she was the centre of attention, but not for the wrong reasons. She had already turned down a fair few offers from men, women and a lovely married couple, stating as innocently as she could that she was flattered but waiting for someone. She had sent a message to his psychic paper, and knew he would never keep her waiting for long.

A man appeared quite suddenly beside her, silver haired and bespectacled, wearing a finely tailored black suit. This wasn't the man she was waiting for, but he still managed to catch her eye.

"A gin and tonic, mostly tonic," he said to the bartender in a gruff Scottish accent, before inclining his head towards River. "And a dry martini for the lady."

River smirked as the android bartender materialised theirs drinks in an instant. A dry martini was her favourite tipple. Not that many people knew that. Must have been a lucky guess, but she took a sip anyway.

"Very kind of you, dear," she said. "But I'm a married woman."

"Not a problem," he said with a smirk to match hers. "I'm a married man."

She chuckled as she watched him sip his drink. There was something very familiar about him, but River was sure she had never seen him before. It was weird, but not quite weird enough to alarm her. River Song was used to weird.

"I can only assume you're waiting for someone," the man said.

"You assume correctly," she said. "Although he appears to be running a little late."

"Must be a real fool to stand you up," he said, blueish grey eyes looking her up and down behind the thick rimmed glasses. "I for one wouldn't be able to stay away from a gorgeous thing like you."

She laughed outright then. "You old charmer! I thought you were a married man?"

"Oh, I am."

"Well, wouldn't your other half be a little bit upset, to say the least, seeing you shamelessly flirting with another woman?"

"I have a feeling she really wouldn't mind, given the woman in question."

"Sounds like my kind of woman."

"I thought you'd say that."

"As flattering as your attention is, my husband won't be quite so understanding to see another man chatting me up. Him indoors can be rather possessive when he wants to be."

"And who could blame him? Younger men tend to be rather temperamental anyway."

"Wait," said River, some of the confidence slipping from her voice. "How did you...?"

The man chuckled, looking her up and down again. "This must be pretty early on for you if you don't know me."

"And why would I know you?" she said defensively.

"I thought you had pictures of all my faces, Dr. Song?" he said, moving closer to her and clearly amused at her discomfort.

"How do you know who I am?" she demanded. "Who are you?"

He leaned close to her, a hand on her waist, and whispered right into her ear. He whispered a single word, a name, a name that could be trusted to no one but her...

"Doctor?"

He smiled in response, looking into her eyes again, and although they were completely unfamiliar to her she could still see her Doctor behind the blueish grey, so drastically different yet entirely the same. Suddenly River got off her stool and took the Doctor's hand, pulling him quickly out of the bar and off into a corridor, not stopping until they were in one of the hotel's private parlours where they could be alone. Finally, once the door was closed behind them and the Doctor soniced it locked, she turned to face him with a smile.

"Hello, sweetie."

"Hello, River," he said, smiling back.

She stepped into his open arms and he gathered her up in a tight hug, burying his face in her unruly curls. When they finally separated, River took the Doctor's face in her hands, giving him a good once over.

"You know, sweetie," she said softly. "As fond as I am of the old baby face, I rather like this new you...  _all grown up_."

"With this face, you're not really my Mrs Robinson anymore though," he said with a rather adorable pout.

"I don't mind, Doctor," she said with a little shrug, stroking his cheek. "I've always loved an older man."

Her hands slipped down his neck to the collar of his navy blue shirt, toying with the black silk tie neatly knotted there. "Never thought I'd say it, sweetie, but I rather miss the bowtie."

The Doctor chuckled, resting his hands on her hips. "Me too. As cool as bowties are, they just don't go with this new face. They'll always have a special place in my hearts, of course."

She beamed at him as he held her even closer, sighing at the familiar warmth of this new version of her husband.

"So, Dr. Song," he said. "You asked me to meet you here on New Earth, expecting the old baby faced me, but still. Was it for business or pleasure?"

"The business can wait, I think," River said with a flirtatious purr. "I want to get to know the new you a little better, sweetie. It's like having a new toy to play with."

River pushed the Doctor down onto the nearest sofa, peeling off her coat and letting it drop to the floor before hitching the hem off her figure-hugging dress up a little bit so she could straddle the Doctor's lap. She took off his glasses and tossed them on the cushions, and ran her fingers through his silver hair, pulling his head back so she could plant the lightest of kisses on his lips. He responded with a level of enthusiasm that took her breath away. With both hands grabbing her arse and pulling her right up against him, he kissed her hard, completely devouring her mouth with the sort of possessive passion that the Doctor she was used to usually couldn't muster this early on in their coupling.

"Oh wow," she gasped, once their kiss ended. "Definitely all grown up."

The Doctor chuckled, squeezing her arse and caressing her thighs as she kissed down his jaw and his neck.

"You're not my Mrs Robinson anymore, remember?" he whispered into her ear, as she nibbled on his neck. "I'm in charge now."

She giggled against his shoulder, sitting up on his lap so she could smirk at him challengingly. She was  _always_  in charge. "Are you now, sweetie? Oh, I kind of want you to prove it."

Without the slightest hint of hesitation, the Doctor smacked her arse as hard as he could. River let out a squeak of surprise, before humming in pleasure and squirming in the Doctor's lap. His eyes darkened with lust, the Doctor tangled his other hand in River's curls and pulled her into another bruising kiss, his tongue plundering her mouth until she melted into submission against him. She unknotted his tie and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers fumbling more than usual as he practically fucked her mouth with his tongue.

"Oh, sweetie," she moaned appreciatively, hands caressing his bare chest. "You have matured  _beautifully_ , like a fine wine...  _delicious."_

She dipped her head and mapped out his chest with her lips and her hands, pleased to find that his sensitive spots were still the same on this new body, although they produce a very different reaction. While the younger Doctor was prone to letting out amusing little giggles and squeaks when she touched him in just the right way, this Doctor growled deeply, whispering the sort of expletives that would have made the younger Doctor blush.

His hand ran slowly up her stocking covered thigh, passing over the sonic blaster discreetly held in her garter, and pushing her tight dress up until his hand was right between her legs. His hand stopped suddenly, and he muttered dangerously into her ear "You're not wearing any underwear."

"Well, of course not," she said with a grin. "I came here to meet you, remember?"

"River Song," he rumbled savagely. "You bad, bad girl."

He smacked her arse again, even harder this time, before his hand was back between her legs, two fingers pushing into her soaking wet sex right up to the knuckles. River threw her head back with a loud cry of pleasure, rolling her hips down against his hand as he fucked her fast and deep with his fingers – fingers that weren't quite as long as the younger Doctor's, but were no less talented. His mouth was sucking red possessive marks on her neck and collarbone, his free hand holding tightly onto her arse while his busy hand ploughed into her cunt faster and faster.

River's orgasm took her by surprise. She buried her face in the Doctor's neck, her scream muffled against his skin as her whole body shuddered and the hand between her legs quickly became drenched in her wetness. She hadn't come so hard or so quickly in a while.

"Oh... oh God," she purred breathlessly against his shoulder. "Oh, sweetie... you are  _magnificent_..."

The Doctor slowly removed his fingers from her and sucked them clean, glad to find that she tasted the same in this new mouth. River, insatiable as ever, was soon unbuckling his belt and unzipping his trousers, finally releasing his throbbing and sizable erection. She grinned appreciatively at the sight of him, taking him in her hand and stroking him slowly, as the Doctor pushed his trousers and briefs down with a lot more ease and grace than his younger self would have done under the circumstances. His cock wasn't quite as long as the younger Doctor's, but much thicker and heavier in River's hand. He pulled her into another kiss, all teeth and tongue, growling into her mouth as her pushed her dress all the way up to her waist and grabbed her arse with both hands.

The Doctor pulled River down against him as she angled his cock so that she could sink right down on top of him until she was completely impaled on his length. He filled her up wonderfully, but he gave her no time to really get used to him. Holding her firmly with his hands on her hips – she'd almost certainly have bruises there tomorrow – the Doctor brought River down onto his lap until she was bouncing up and down on his cock faster and faster. River's moans grew louder as she rode the Doctor with all her might, bracing herself against his shoulders, wild hair and magnificent breasts bouncing in front of his eyes.

Very suddenly and with a burst of strength that sent a fresh wave of arousal over River, the Doctor lifted her and moved them both into the floor with his cock never leaving her sex. He pinned her to the floor, bringing her arms up above her head and holding her wrists together with one hand, while his other hand hooked underneath her thigh, pushing her legs further apart. He bit and sucked at her neck as he fucked her into the floor, revelling in the sound of her screams of pleasure, willing her to come so they could tumble over the edge together.

The sound of him groaning her name into her ear as he fucked her so hard and deep was enough to drive River insane – her name sounded like the filthiest, dirtiest word in his gruff new voice. It usually took hours of very clever and occasionally rather cruel teasing from River to make the Doctor this animalist, this rough and wild and downright  _feral._ The younger Doctor tended to be afraid of hurting her, more into making love than full on fucking. But  _this_  Doctor was owning her. This Doctor really was in charge of her, and River  _loved_  it.

Her second orgasm was as abrupt and surprising as the first, crashing over River like a tidal wave, coursing through her veins like a fire, like electricity. It was as intense as regenerating, rocking her whole body as the Doctor came with her just seconds later, riding it out until they were just a sweaty, breathless tangle of limbs on the floor.

The Doctor roll off her onto the floor, and they lay for a while in the afterglow just catching their breath, clothes hanging off their bodies and smiles on their exhausted faces. Eventually River moved to rest her head on the Doctor's chest, sighing happily at the sound of his heartbeats as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much, sweetie," River said happily. "Every you. All your faces."

"I love you too, River," said the Doctor, his nose buried in her curls. "I've missed you."

"Why?" said River with a little chuckle. "How long has it been since you've seen me?"

The Doctor held her even tighter, kissing the top of her head again, and filling his lungs with the beautiful smell of her hair that he'd missed more than words could say. "Spoilers."


End file.
